Easy as Pi
Easy as Pi is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode was made in commemoration to Pi Day. Roles Starring *Sniffles *Lumpy Featuring *Sackes *Flipper *Decker *Josh *Cliste Appearances *Rio *Nutty *The Zebra *Albert Einstein Plot Sniffles wakes up and reads his calendar. He discovers today is Pi Day and the pi symbol appears in his thoughts. With joy he rushes off to tell his friends. On the way he runs into Lumpy and tells him today is Pi Day. Lumpy assumes it is about pie. At Decker's house, a pie is baking in the oven. Decker, Josh, and Cliste wait at a table for the pie to cook. Just outside is a Pi Day poster with numerous math equations, and at the window next to it are Flipper and Sackes looking at the pie. Sniffles arrives and says if they want to have the Pi Day pie, they must know math. Without further delay, Sniffles heads inside and meets his friends. They begin talking about pi and math related things. Meanwhile outside, Flipper and Sackes have trouble reading the poster. Flipper gets a headache from his stupidity while Sackes' confusion causes him to develop a seizure. Lumpy encounters them and explains the "true" meaning of pie day. Having understood pi, Lumpy heads inside with Flipper. Sniffles, Josh, Cliste and Decker greet them, and inform about the pie. Heading into the kitchen, Lumpy opens the oven without turning it off. Flipper stands in front of it looking at the pie, but the heat radiation soon melts his body. Decker appears and screams in shock. Lumpy greets him a happy Pi Day, but the pie's dough grows large and expands through the whole house. Josh prepares to enter the kitchen, only to be squashed by the dough, along with most of the other guests. Soon the house is consumed by the dough. Lumpy crawls out of the dough and yells "Happy Pi Day" as Rio and Nutty eat the dough. A burnt angry Sniffles confronts him explains the real meaning of Pi Day. Soon, the characters gather around a birthday cake dedicated to Albert Einstein and sing the birthday song. Watching nearby, Sniffles nods in approval. Suddenly, Lumpy gets another idea and takes an invention from Sniffles' lab. Then he comes back with a zombified Einstein, who eats Sniffles' brains and shoves a piece into Lumpy's mouth, giving him all the knowledge of Pi Day. Deaths #Sackes dies of a seizure. #Flipper is melted by the heat from the oven. #Decker, Josh, and Cliste are crushed/burnt by pie dough. #Sniffles is killed by zombified Albert Einstein. Trivia *The Pi symbol appears several times in this episode, such as: #In Sniffles' eyes and a thought bubble. #On a picture frame in Decker's house. #On the center of the pie. #On Lumpy's Pi Day outfit. #In Lumpy's eyes after being fed Sniffles' brain. *When spreading Pi Day cheer, Lumpy wears an outfit similar to that of Santa Claus, but with the pi symbol on it. *The Zebra appears alongside Rio and Nutty eating the pie. *Albert Einstein is a bear. *This marks Flipper's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes